


Names For Zelda

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [6]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Nicknames, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Marie begins to use pet names for Zelda and surprisingly, she likes it.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Names For Zelda

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just find pet names really cute and Zelda deserves all the fluffy love :)

It started with just diminutive forms of her own name. She'd call out, "Zee, I'm back!" when she'd return from grocery shopping or whisper, "I love you Zels." when they were cuddled in bed. Her favourite was when she called her 'Zeldie.' The name sounded perfect with Marie's accent and it made her insides melt. Marie noticed that Zelda would always softly kiss her or cuddle into her a little more whenever she referred to her as such, so she made sure to do it more often. She'd do anything to make her girl happy.

Zelda had never really been fond of nicknames. Faustus used to refer to her as 'dearest', 'precious' or 'sweetheart' but she never liked it. She couldn't do anything about it though, the caligari spell made sure of that. She would just give him a smile and say in her most sickly sweet voice, "I love you husband." She didn't. She hated him, hated what he'd did to her. Made her into his simpering obedient little wife who he could boss around and only get a smile and flattering comment from. He would dress her up in the most disgusting pastel outfits and tell her "You look so pretty, sweetheart." as she spun for him. She was just his doll, his pretty little play thing and she hated him. She absolutely hated him. 

Marie pressing a light kiss to her hair pulled her out of her thoughts. "What's wrong, ma cherie?" She asked as she ran her gentle fingers through Zelda's auburn hair. There it is, the first nickname Marie ever used for her. She called her it before they were even an item and she still adored it to this day. "It's nothing, I'm just overthinking again. Don't worry." She replied as she turned so she could rest her head into the crook of Marie's neck. They were laying in Zelda's bed after a particularly long day at the academy, cuddle in each other's arms. "It's not nothing if it's upsetting you. It is, isn't it, my girl? I can tell from your eyes that you're upset." Marie said as she gently tilted the redhead's face up so they were looking at each other. 'Damn her and her observant nature.' Zelda thought. "I was just thinking about... Faustus, and the spell." She sighed. not looking her lover in the eye. "Aw Zeldie." Marie cooed, holding her closer. "I hate him and I hate myself for letting him put me under that spell. I'm so stupid! I should have known he couldn't be trusted, Sabrina and Edward warned me enough times but no! I'm too much of a selfish idiot to listen! I deserved it, I deserved it all! Everything he did to me!" She began crying hard and turned her face into Marie's shoulder to hide her embarrassment at letting out how she felt, even if it was the truth. "No darling, that's not true!" Marie soothed as she rubbed comforting circles on Zelda's back. She could feel tears pricking her eyes from Zelda's words. "Hey, look at me." She said, caressing the redhead's cheek. "You didn't deserve any of what he did to you! He is a vile, evil man who did horrible things to you but none of that was your fault." She cupped Zelda's cheek and kissed her forehead. "You're my gorgeous, perfect, strong girl and he can never change that. I love you Zee, please don't put yourself down." She hugged her close, not ever wanting to let her girlfriend go again. "I love you too Marie, I really do." Zelda whispered.

They stayed cuddled close for a while until Marie pulled away and gently tilted Zelda's face up again so they were looking at each other. She kissed the tip of her freckle covered nose, making her giggle. "You're so beautiful." Marie smiled, making Zelda blush. She was never this affectionate with anyone, but Marie made her feel safe and she liked being cared for, even if she wouldn't admit it. "Get some rest ma cherie, it's late and I don't want my girl to be tired in the morning, you have an academy to run after all, my wonderful high priestess." Marie said, gently stroking Zelda's back and kissing her gently. Zelda smiled and settled down in Marie's arm, her head laying on her chest and one arm hugging her waist as she fell asleep. 

She had to admit, it was the best sleep she'd had in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! <3
> 
> (lol i just realised i seem to end all my fics with someone sleeping. wtf is that about? idk lmao)


End file.
